LEB:PC:Professor Tipleton Lochgilder (Someone)
Summary |Action=Standard action |Keywords= |Trigger= |Recharge=At-will |Power Description=+4 Vs AC, 1d4-1 damage}} |Action=Standard action |Keywords= |Trigger= |Recharge=At-will |Power Description=+6 Vs AC, 1d4+1 damage}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Ranged 10. You cause a sound as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a yelling or fighting creature to emanate from the target. You can produce non-vocal sounds. If you whisper, you can whisper quietly enough so only creatures adjacent to the target can hear your words}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Melee range; target one creature; one ally adjacent to that creature can take a free action to make a mele basic attack against that creature. The ally gains a +4 bonus to the damage roll}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Target 1 ally; the target can make a basic attack against an enemy you can see that is within 10 squares of you}} |Action=Immediate interrupt |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial |Trigger=One ally within 5 squares of you is hit by an enemy |Power Description=Close burst 5; target the triggering ally ally within burst. The target gains a +5 bonus to all defenses against the attack and can make a melee basic attack against the enemy as a free action.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Close burst 5, target one ally that can hear and has line of sight to you. The target makes a charge attack as a free action. The attack deals 1W extra damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Close burst 5; one ally in burst. Effect: The target can use the Destructive Surprise attack |Power Corollaries= |Description=''Effect:The ally shifts 2 squares. The ally can make a Str or Dex attack Vs Ref, damage 3W+Str or Dex, half damage on a miss.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Ranged 10; target you or one ally; the target makes a saving throw with a +4 bonus}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Healing, Martial |Power Description=Close burst 5. Target you or one ally in burst; the target can spend a healing surge and regains 1d6+5 additional hit points. You can use this power twice in an encounter, but only once per round }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Healing, Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5. Target you or one ally in burst; the target can spend a healing surge and regains 5 additional hit points, and you can slide the target 1 square.}}}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=19 (+4) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=19 (+4) |Skills=Heal +7, Dungeoneering +7, Diplomacy +11, History +11, Religion +11, Acrobatics +5, Arcana +11, Bluff +9, Endurance +5, Insight +5, Intimidate +9, Nature +5, Perception +5, Stealth +7, Streetwise +9, Thievery +5, Athletics +3 |Feats=Bardic Dilettante, Improved Inspiring word, Bard of all trades. |Equipment=Dagger, +2 chainmail of dwarven vigor, Battleforged light shield, +1 healer's brooch, Chirurgeon's tools |Rituals=}} Character Information Background Only survivor or a small gnome community near the Mror Holds, Tipleton was discovered near dead when a dwarven patrol found the settlement's ruins. Adopted by the patrol's leader, Grumbo Lochgilder, Tipleton grew to become a curious and inquisitive gnome, always fascinated by the tunnels and sealed mines that linked the holds with the depth of Khyber and had to be constanty patrolled. He tried to join the forces that were in charge of defending those accesses and ward the Mror holds against incursions from the dark depths, but he was too small and weak for that. He still keeps the very short sword and mail (originally made for a dwarf child) he wore those days. Eventually, Grumbo couldn't hold the increasingly curious Tipleton at bay, and fearing that one day he'd be foolishly heading into Khyber and get lost there (or worse) he sent him to the only place it could sate his curiousity: the morgrave university in Sharn, where eventually he became a professor of xenobiology and subterranean habitats, oblivious to the war that ravaged the outside world. When the day of mourning came, he didn't notice at first, but eventually he wondered if it could be related with his obsession. Finally, after years of laboring, he presented his theory: tha the day of mourning was caused by some kind of acid reflux from Khyber, and that in order to avoid a second happening, it was neccesary to "feed the dragon below with several tons of sodium bicarbonate". This preposterous theory earned him a reprimand and the withdrawal of funds for investigation. Too proud to go to his adoptive family for help, he's started to look elsewhere for a source of fresh creatures of the underdark to dissect and new founding. Appearance Professor Tipleton Lochgilder is a gnome of typical estature and build, slightly out of shape given his academic work but still more agile and hardy that the typical human. He's starting to lose his hair, which doesn't bother him too much given that he's growing as much on his ears, and wears a pair of glasses. Age: 68 Gender: Male Height: 3'6" Weight: 65 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned. Professor Tipleton Lochgilder doesn't have patience for slack jawed students or clumsy adventurers. He's ready to tell you how bad you're doing things and put his companion in their places. He can be quite effective at it, it's too bad he's so annoying or he'd have more friends. Hooks * Tipleton never learned what destroyed his first home. * He's always on the look for studying more creatures from Khyber * Also, he needs money to continue his studies and theories, now that his funding is cut. Kicker Professor Tipleton Lochgilder needs to prove himself right. If that means risking his life, or share companionship with a band of burly and uneducated adventurers, so be it. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 370gp Encumbrance: 56lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 4 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Gnome * +2 Int, +2 Cha * +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Fade Away racial power * Master trickster: Ghost sound racial encounter power * Fey origin * Reactive stealth * Trickster's cunning * Size: Small * Speed: 5 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. *'Warlord' (PHB1) * Combat leader: Allies within 10 squares that can see you gain a +2 power bonus to initiative. * Insightful presence: When any ally that can see you spends an action point to take an extra action, that ally gains a 1/2 Wis or Cha bonus bonus to all defenses until the start of his next round . * Inspiring word: Heals allies Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Bardic dilettante (majestic word 1/day, extra skill from bard class skill) * 2nd: Bard of all trades (+3 to untrained skill checks) * 3rd: Improved inspiring word (+Cha to hit points regained with inspiring word) Background Birth: Among another race (general, PHB2) Dungeoneering is a class skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, dwarven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers Tracking Money 370 gp Treasure Level 2: Parcel level 1+3 -> healer's brooch Level 3: Parcel level 2+2 -> Battlefront light shield Level 4: Parcel level 3+4 -> Finemail of dwarven vigor XP Changes Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Gnome[[Category:LEB:Mror HoldsCategory:LEB:Warlord]] Category:LEB:Gnome Category:LEB:Morgrave university